Deadly Combination
by BelleKawaiiChan
Summary: Seychelles a recovering herion addict thay is two months sobor and is working at a coffee shop where she mets a grey haired young man that stops by everyday at the same time. Will anything more then worker and customer develop if so what truths and secrets of there pasts will come into play?


**Authors note: **

**This Fanfiction is the first I've ever written that isn't a one-shot so I really hope you guys enjoy it and apologies if you don't like the plot.**

**I attempted this the best I could and there may be some misspelling errors or grammatical errors.**

**Well, seen enjoy! ^_^**

**Also, feel free to write a review~!**

* * *

** Two months and ten days since she had last used heroin. So naturally, she decided to celebrate ,rewarding herself with a cup of wine ,even if she wasn't allowed to use any addicting substance do to the twelve step program she was in in her rehabilitation center. She didn't care, but then again she was going to work.. She slowly sets the cup down and sighs, pouring the alcohol down the drain.**

** She sets the cup down and quickly heads out the door. She went down the stairs through the doors leading out to the streets of the city. She looked around and couldn't help ,but remember the past and how she longed for all of the memories relating to it to leave her. She knew they wouldn't. **

**She continued to walk even beginning to walk at a faster pace as her memories seemed to be following her. She brought her hand up to her lips and she nervously began to bite her nails as anxiety and pain grew in her. **

**When she finally entered the back of the coffee shop her boss, who was a very kind Frenchman, pulled her aside to talk. **

**"Are 'ou okay? 'ecause if 'ou're not 'ou can talk to moi..,"He said his voice soft and calming.**

**"...Non...I'm fine...I-I'm so s-sorry for worrying y-you! I-I'm going to go s-straight to work...!,"She responded shakily making a quick get away.**

** He tried his best to get her to comeback with no luck. He knew she wasn't going to budge. But all he really wanted to do was help her.**

** She hurried to the front of the coffee shop while she put her apron around her hips and put her hair in a pony tail as quickly as she could. She then proceeded to help the customers and while she served a customer a cup of coffee. She saw her usual customer, a young guy in his twenties, bright silver hair, and always neatly dressed. She always hoped he'd come by and he always did. All they ever did was exchange glances or when she was lucky a few words, but other then that nothing. She glanced over to him and then at the clock. 3:24 PM right on time, she thought. She made her way over to him and asked a smile slowly forming on her lips," Bonjour, would you to order something?"**

** He looked over at her. His eyes looked so lifeless today and she couldn't shake off the feeling that she could help. She could talk to him and make him smile, but that was just pushing her luck because since she'd met him he'd seemed like such a serious person so she knew she was just going to fail. **

**"Excuse me...I said I want a regular coffee...,"He said his tone of voice sounding annoyed.**

**" O-Oh...I apologize...! I was spacing out. Ill go get that for you right now!,"She said as nervous laughter made its presence in her voice.**

**"Mhm..." **

** After a quite a while, she returned the teacup full of coffee in her hands, she set it down, and gave him a smile he never returned. **

** The next day she went to work and did everything as usual. There was only one thing bothering her. He didn't come. She waited and even waited after her shift was over, but he didn't come. So she was alone the last person at the coffee shop other then the Frenchman of course. She sipped some coffee and continued to stare outside wanting him to show up so badly.**

**" I don't think 'e's coming...,"The blond Frenchman sighed.**

**"H-He might! Wait...how do you k-,"She gulped; embarrassment making her cheeks becoming bright red.**

**" I see 'ow 'ou look et 'im..et's cute." **

**"Stop! Its not!"**

**"Oh sure. -winks- Et's not."**

** She huffed and walked out of the coffee house. She didn't expect that when she made just a few steps she'd see him right in front of her. She blinked and stood there in silence looking up at him only the lighting in the store making him slightly visible.**

**"Hello...,"He said the usual seriousness in his voice.**

**"B-Bonjour...(Hello),"She said almost breathless. The cold wind making her cheeks look some what pinker rather then red.**

**"Did you wait for me?"**

**"Well, why did you come so late?"**

**"Is that any if your business?"**

** Her eye began to twitch slightly ,but then began to worry. Maybe just maybe he thought she was a stalker that just obsessed over him or something.**

**" Are you just going to stand there?"**

**"What if I do?"**

**"Im leaving."**

**"Can I walk you home perhaps then?,"She said a smile growing on her lips.**

** "Mhm.,"He motioned her to follow him as he began to walk away. She quickly walked up next to him. She finally got to be around the guy who made her imagination crazy and intrigued her day after day. She couldn't be happier. **

**"Salut...(Hey)"**

**"...Is it weird that you're one of the reasons I go to that cafe?"**

** He kept looking forward. He seemed to refuse to look over at her, but she was pleasantly surprised. She couldn't help letting her smile to grow. **

**"Non. Non. It makes me quite happy! What are the other reason why you go?"**

**"... -Pauses seeming to even slow his pace. Even starting to tug on his sleeve- ...other reasons..."**

**"I-Im sorry! I-I shouldn't have asked!"**

**"You didn't mean to its completely fine...may I ask if you have any interest in me?"**

** She seemed some what light headed not believing that he was actually asking that. Sure, she was interested in him it was quite obvious. She found it quite childish that he hadn't noticed and laughed to herself. He looked over at her in shock and worry, probably thinking he was being laughed at or even denied. She looked over at him, she got a little closer, her finger tips trailing up his chest until they where at his chin, and gently sets her lips upon his. They both closed there eyes as they began to kiss one another. **

**"Oui, of course.,"She whispered in between there small passionate kisses. He gently held one of her hands in his. There warmth being shared between the two as the cold air surrounding them seemed not to even exist to the two. Honestly, she did this off of impulse and it was working. He was kissing her. She was kissing him.**

** He pulled away a small smile on his lips as she looked up at him biting her bottom lip. She couldn't be happier. He was smiling! He was smiling and it was because of her. **

**"I guess it's late. Ill see you tomorrow?"**

**He leaned over kissing her forehead.**

**"Oui! Can you come to the cafe in the morning?"**

**"What about we stay out all night?"**

** He held both of her hands. She stood there thinking with a goofy grin on her face and nodded in agreement.**

**"Oui!"**

**As they began to talk, they exchanged names. He told her how he'd be in so much trouble with his brothers for not coming, but he really didn't care because this was worth it. They laughed, smiled, and even cuddled on a bench. Before they knew it the sun began to rise.**


End file.
